


Do Whatever You Want (While You're On Your Own)

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Heteronormativity, IS BULLSHIT, Loosely Inspired by Matrix, M/M, Romance, Scorbus, Scorbus Is Real, Self-Indulgent, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, With A Twist, scorbus is canon, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: Scorpius and Albus try to stand their ground (but there is no power againstThem).





	Do Whatever You Want (While You're On Your Own)

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [BookofSpells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofSpells/pseuds/BookofSpells). Many thanks to you again!

_ALBUS and ROSE walk along the carriage of the train._

_The TROLLEY WITCH approaches, pushing her trolley._

TROLLEY WITCH: Anything from the trolley, dears? Pumpkin Pasty? Chocolate Frog? Cauldron Cake?

ROSE _(spotting ALBUS’s loving look at the Chocolate Frogs)_ : Al. We need to concentrate.

ALBUS: Concentrate on what?

ROSE: On who we choose to be friends with. My mum and dad met your dad on their first Hogwarts Express, you know...

ALBUS: So we need to choose now who to be friends with for life? That’s quite scary.

ROSE: On the contrary, it’s exciting. I’m a Granger-Weasley, you’re a Potter — everyone will want to be friends with us, we’ve got the pick of anyone we want. Well, only in _this play_ They decided it's gonna be slightly harsh for some time... but we'll do fine, won't we?

ALBUS: I hope that the universe didn't decide to make you not right in _that_ particular matter. It would be super ironic. _(shaking his head)_ So... how do we decide which compartment to go in?

ROSE: We rate them all and then we make a decision.

ALBUS _(noticing_ someone _in one of the compartments)_ : Hey, you know what, I have this odd, inexplicable feeling...

_ALBUS opens the door — to look in on a lonely blond kid — SCORPIUS — in an otherwise empty compartment. ALBUS smiles. SCORPIUS smiles back. The Big Moment Just Happened. Scorbus Has Been Born._

ALBUS: Hi. Is this compartment...

SCORPIUS: It’s free. It’s just me.

ALBUS: Great. So we might just — come in — for a bit — if that’s okay?

SCORPIUS: That’s okay. Hi.

ALBUS: Albus. Al. I’m — my name is Albus...

SCORPIUS: Hi, Scorpius. I mean, I'm Scorpius. You're Albus. I'm Scorpius. Uhm. _(noticing ROSE who's standing right behind ALBUS)_ And you must be...

ROSE: Rose. _(adding after a brief pause)_ Aka, your 'super convincing' hetero crush in this play, so; _(in a bored voice)_ get ready, I guess.

SCORPIUS _(visibly deflating)_ : Oh. Yeah. But... _(looking back at ALBUS with an interesting glint in his eyes)_ since you're my — and we're... I thought we were supposed to — uh, be our true selves... you know, standing our ground and all that. Why can't we just freely express ourselves... Isn't that what the most important people in our lives are supposed to support in us?

ALBUS _(grimly)_ : It is. But you know, there's a huge difference between "supposed" actions and the actual actions. And apparently, there isn't enough space in this world for authenticity yet. Especially if you're taking part in a play that might be watched by tons of… not exactly the most open-minded people. And _They_ just aim for the widest audience and, therefore, for as high earnings from the play as possible, so. It could seriously get in the way if They let anything else than what's considered 'normal' slip into the play. Life sucks, doesn't it. But, besides, it wouldn't seem realistic to most people, if two fourteen years-old boys got properly together at such a young age. I mean normally, one would expect some more romantic stuff to happen in their respective lives, before they actually realise that all they want and need they will find in each other. _(shrugging)_ And, you know, things of that sort.

_Behind his back, ROSE rolls her eyes but then nods her head with an oddly serious look._

SCORPIUS: That's some good points you have there, Al. Unfortunately. Oh well, I guess I can try and pretend then. Some people say I'm quite skilled in that area.

ALBUS _(genuinely curious)_ : Really? Who?

SCORPIUS: Uhmmm... My... parents?

_ROSE bites her lip. ALBUS keeps staring at SCORPIUS expectantly._

SCORPIUS _(flushing awkwardly)_ : You know, I hadn't exactly had too many opportunities to _use_ that skill ever before.

ALBUS: Ah, right. Well, you'll have plenty of opportunities now, won't you? _(trying miserably for some humour)_ Excited, huh?

SCORPIUS _(in a weak voice and unconvincingly)_ : Very...

ROSE _(with reluctance in her voice)_ : Don't forget, Albus, that _They_ also invented a 'striking' nineteen year-old crazy evil witch, to be _your_ hetero crush in the play.

ALBUS: Yeah, yeah, as if one could ever forget something that seems to deviate so much from the canon logic.

SCORPIUS _(half-joking)_ : I'm... not exactly sure which one of us has a harder task... No offence Rose, you honestly seem quite nice. Definitely more than the version of you from the script.

_ROSE facepalms and sighs._

ROSE: Well, one good thing is, this is all only for the sake of that blasted play. Other than that, everyone is free to be their _truest selves_... or whatever they please.

SCORPIUS _(visibly brightening)_ : Oh, yeah! We'll have lots of time to do things _off_ stage, anyway. Right, Al? _(looking at ALBUS with an uncontained grin)_

ALBUS: Definitely. And the script does skip the majority of our first three years after all.

_ALBUS and SCORPIUS just stare at each other for a moment, like lovestruck teenage boys that they are. ROSE snorts softly, not able to contain herself, then props ALBUS further into the compartment._

ROSE _(with traces of laughter in her voice)_ : Allllright, boys, I think it's safe to say that we'll live through it, after all.

SCORPIUS _(extending his hand to a grinning ALBUS)_ : Sure. But I demand lots and lots of lovely hugs from my one true love – that is Albus; in case _someone_ had any doubts – as a compromise. Otherwise, I quit.

ALBUS _(snorts softly)_ : Oh no, you can't quit! You're the true gem of this play, Scorp. Here. _(hugs SCORPIUS fiercely)_ Your first 'lovely hug'.

SCORPIUS: Aww, thanks, Al. _(hugs him back happily)_ That feels so nice. Entirely new. But immensely nice. Now, do keep that up for the rest of that whole play. _(adding a dramatical layer to his tone)_ Only your magical, empowering hugs can keep _my own_ magic at levels high enough for me to survive this who-knows-what-kind-of-crap-they've-prepared-for-us-for-our-upcoming-adventures-throught-the-play.

_ROSE clears her throat quietly._

SCORPIUS: Oh, I almost forgot. _(reaches for the bag of sweets he'd put away on the seat beside him earlier, and opens it)_. Want some?

ALBUS _(with innocent curiosity)_ : What exactly is in there?

SCORPIUS: Sweets. Some Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps and Jelly Slugs.Mostly, Pepper Imps. I love them. My father says it might be a severe addiction, but... you know how it is. Sugar is one of those not at all dark yet surreptitiously _evil_ things. Pure poison in a nice, sweet mask. Not much better than actual drugs, really.

_ALBUS stares at SCORPIUS for a moment._

ALBUS: I'll have some. _(reaches into the bag that Scorpius had placed conveniently in his lap)_

SCORPIUS: Take however many you please. _(turning to ROSE)_ You?

ROSE _(with a polite smile)_ : No, thanks. Mum says too much sugar is terrible for your teeth. Among other things...

 _SCORPIUS (shrugs, biting off a bit of a Pepper Imp)_ : Ooo-kay. You only live once... _(trails off, then frowns, giving his Pepper Imp a scrutinizing look)_ Huh.

ROSE: Yeah... Well, bon appetit then. See you later, guys.

ALBUS and SCORPIUS: Yeah, bye.

***

_We are just before Act 4, Scene 14 of the play. ALBUS and SCORPIUS are discussing it while off-stage._

SCORPIUS _(in a ridiculously serious voice)_ : Alright, that's the last part of the play where we appear on stage. 

ALBUS: Thank Merlin.

SCORPIUS: Our last chance to sneak the last drops of our truth into that obliviousness of a script. 

ALBUS _(resigned)_ : Couldn't we just have a nice, cute kiss? 

_SCORPIUS considers that for a moment._

SCORPIUS: Mmh, I don't think so. Straight guys don't do kissing, do they? _(sighs)_ No, that would not work well... But! We still _could_ do something meaningful enough. They do not specify what we’re supposed to do with our bodies, so we could do some nose bumping or staring at each other with lovey-dovey eyes for just a bit longer than would be considered "normal"... or something like that. I mean, it would not be too “in your face”, but not too neutral either. A nice, not too obvious hint at the many layers of our feelings that had to remain hidden because “it wouldn't be appropriate and realistic for two boys our age to” blah blah all that sort of stuff. _(exasperated)_ As if they couldn't write some epilogue for us. But no, keep a sort-of-open ending, riddled with forced heteronormativity, why not? _(turning to ALBUS)_ What do you think?

ALBUS _(with obvious annoyance)_ : I think that I am done with norms and stupid social prejudices. They have too much bloody part in dictating people's lives. _(his expression softens, and his voice too as he adds)_ But I also think it's a really fine idea. 

_ALBUS pulls SCORPIUS in and plants a gentle kiss on his lips. SCORPIUS laughs and wraps his arms around ALBUS, hugging him tightly while the kiss lasts a couple more seconds._

ONE OF THE TECHNICAL GUYS: Hey, boys, get back on the stage, come on.

_ALBUS and SCORPIUS separate reluctantly._

ALBUS: Alright, let's get on with it.

SCORPIUS: Yeah, let's.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. What to think. About this. But it was definitely fun to write, especially as I've had such a hard time writing ANYTHING for the last four months. I hope you liked it. Let me know if you did! And if you didn't, do let me know too – maybe I could learn something, at least.


End file.
